SpeedDating
by dacbc77
Summary: Michael et Sara acceptent de tester le speed-dating!


_**Speed-Dating**_

Un nouveau jour se levait sur Chicago. Le soleil envahit la chambre par cette immense baie vitrée qui illuminait la pièce. La jeune femme qui était dans le lit, ouvrit les yeux. La veille elle n'aurait jamais pensé atterrir ici, elle était même à cent lieues de ça.

_Flash-Back_

_- Allez Sara, je suis sûre qu'on va s'amuser, et puis qui sait tu rencontreras peut-être l'homme de ta vie._

_Katie fit un grand sourire à Sara, pour tenter de la convaincre. Elle lui parlait de cette soirée depuis le matin et avait sorti des tas d'arguments pour la persuader de sortir. Les deux amies se regardèrent, avant que Sara ne baisse la tête en signe d'abdication._

_- Très bien, je viendrais avec toi à ce « speed-dating », mais je te préviens, je ne restes qu'une heure…..et ça m'étonnerais beaucoup que l'homme de ma vie, s'il existe, soit à cette soirée._

**_De l'autre côté de la ville se jouait une scène similaire._**

**_- Mike ça fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas sorti?_**

**_- C'est pas la question Linc. C'est juste que c'est pas mon truc le speed-dating. _**

**_- T'as jamais essayé!_**

**_Michael roula des yeux._**

**_- Tu sais parfois y a des filles pas mal dans ses soirées._**

**_- Oui, c'est ça._**

**_- On va s'amuser entre frangins, draguer quelques filles, boire des bières, et je ne t'oblige pas à rentrer avec quelqu'un._**

**_Michael soupira devant l'entêtement de son frère et le fixa un instant, avant de lui répondre._**

**_- Ok je viens, mais si je m'ennuies je rentre._**

_Deux heures plus tard, Sara et Katie se trouvaient dans le bar qui organisait ce speed-dating. Le patron s'avança pour énoncer les règles de la soirée._

_- Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Je vais vous….._

_Pendant qu'il parlait, Sara, qui avait trouvé une table près de Katie, se pencha vers son amie._

_- Je regrette déjà d'être venu._

_- On verra se que tu diras en fin de soirée._

_- Je crois qu ça ressemblera à « ouf enfin terminé »._

_Katie lui sourit avant de se reconcentrer sur les hommes qui étaient au bar, en attendant le début. Parmi eux se trouvait Michael et Lincoln._

_-…toutes les 7 minutes, vous messieurs passerez de table en …._

**_L'aîné observait les femmes assises aux différentes tables, avec un verre de bière à la main, tandis que son frère était accoudé au comptoir, tournant ainsi le dos à la salle. Lincoln lui donna une tape sur l'épaule._**

**_- Hey Mike, regardes la blonde au fond. Elle a l'air pas mal._**

**_- Si tu le dis._**

**_- T'as même pas regardé._**

**_Il leva les yeux vers son frère._**

**_- On est là pour s'amuser et t'as pas jeté un regard aux femmes._**

**_- J'aurai pas dû venir._**

**_Michael s'apprêta à partir, mais Lincoln l'attrapa par le bras._**

**_- Hey! T'as besoin de t'aérer, de te changer les idées. Tu passes ton temps à travailler…. Fais une pause, juste ce soir…. Tu vas discuter, rigoler…_**

**_Il regarda son grand frère et sourit légèrement._**

**_- Juste ce soir._**

**_Lincoln lui rendit son sourire et passa son bras autour de ses épaules._**

**_-…nous vous mettrons en relation…. Je crois que nous pouvons commencer maintenant._**

**_Une sonnette retentit pour annoncer le début. _**

**_- Profites bien._**

**_L'aîné lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers une table, en faisant un sourire charmeur. Michael le regarda, puis pris place à son tour face à une jeune femme rousse. _**

_Sara accueilli son premier postulant avec un sourire amical forcé._

_- Bonsoir._

_- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Nathan._

_- Enchanté Sara._

_Il lui fit un grand sourire séducteur._

_- Alors Sara, dans quoi travaillez-vous?_

_- Je suis médecin._

_- Ah dans quel hôpital? _

_- Je travaille au pénitencier de Fox River._

_- Oh._

_Son sourire disparut bien vite, et il passa le reste des 7 minutes à regarder les autres femmes._

**_Du côté de Michael, cela n'était pas glorieux non plus. La femme avec qui il était s'appelait Brittany, et était secrétaire dans un bureau d'avocat._**

**_- Et vous Michael, que faîtes-vous dans la vie?_**

**_- Je suis ingénieur en génie civil._**

**_Elle lui sourit et posa sa main sur celle de Michael, qui la retira, surpris de ce geste._**

**_- Ça doit bien gagner, non?_**

**_Il la regarda, presque choqué par la question, et chercha une façon de lui répondre sans trop de méchanceté._**

_La fin ces 7 premières minutes sonna, et les hommes changèrent de table, certains avec un numéro en poche, et d'autres, comme Michael, avec un soupir de soulagement. La soirée se poursuivit, et après une heure et demi de rendez-vous, Sara avait vu défiler beaucoup d'hommes devant elle. La plupart ne lui adressait presque plus la parole, quand ils savaient qu'elle travaillait dans une prison, et d'autres, étaient au contraire intéressés, et lui demandaient si il s'était déjà passé quelque chose entre elle et les détenus. Quand au reste, ils passaient leur temps à lui parler de leur travail, de l'argent et faisait la liste de leurs prétendues qualités. À chaque fois qu'elle entendait la sonnette, Sara était soulagé que cela soit fini, mais cela disparaissait bien vite, car elle savait que cela allait recommencer dans quelques minutes. Elle soupira après que son dernier « prétendant » soit parti, un dénommé Brad, qui voulait l'invité à dîner dans une station service. Katie lui avait dit qu'elle s'amuserait, mais c'était tout le contraire, elle ne s'était jamais autant ennuyée. Elle se pencha vers son amie avant l'arrivée du prochain homme._

_- Le dernier et après je rentre, j'en peut plus._

_Katie lui fit un sourire compatissant et acquiesça. _

**_Michael quitta une certaine Nika, qui voulait lui faire une danse privée, et se n'était pas la proposition la plus surprenante qu'on lui avait faite ce soir. Les femmes étaient très intéressées par son compte en banque, et certaines lui avaient même proposé de passer à son bureau pour le « détendre ». D'autres étaient prêtes à le payer pour qu'ils passent une nuit avec elle. Michael avait presque pitié d'elles, mais jamais il n'aurait accepté de telles offres. Une femme n'est pas un objet pour lui, comme elles le sont pour Lincoln. Après une dernière tentative de séduction de la part de Nika, il se dirigea vers la prochaine table, lassé de cette soirée à laquelle il aurait voulu ne jamais assister. Il se dit que plus jamais il ne suivrait Lincoln dans n'importe quelle soirée qu'il décrirait comme amusante._**


End file.
